Something more than frienemies
by Arosein1992
Summary: This is a Swan Queen story! A villain needs to be defeated but the only way to defeat it is by Emma and Regina working together. Unfortunately they refuse because they cant admit their feelings for each other. Are their fear of being denied to strong or is the love they feel for each other stronger? Emma is tired of being Regina's enemy. all Regina wants is her friend back.
1. Chapter 1

**Something more than frienemies**

 ***disclaimer* I do not own Once Upon A Time or its characters. I also do not own the idea just the story I make from** **Annajadekin's idea I was asked to write a Swan Queen story where there is a villain that needs to be defeated but the only way to defeat it is by Emma and Regina working together. For reasons unknown to others they refuse to until they finally face each other. are t** **heir feelings or fear of being denied too strong or is the love they feel for each other stronger?**

 **Annajadekin thank you for this prompt and thank you for choosing me, you all should know Annajadekin has read my work and requested I write this thus hopefully here is your newest favorite thing to read.**

 ** _This a swan queen despite how it looks at first!_**

* * *

 **Emma's P.O.V**

friends that always look like enemies, that's what we are. At least that's what it looks like to just about anyone that sees us in a room together. If she is in a room with me generally she mad at me. You can tell by the way she has her arms crossed and her lips are pursed. I love the way she does it just not when it's aimed at me. Ever since our time in Camelot she's been angry with me and I just can't understand why. Being without the truth of what happened I can understand their thoughts that I was the one who gave into the darkness but now that I admitted that I turned Hook as a last resort and that he clearly gave up his humanity for revenge I just had to make things better.

With Henrys help I got my magic back to help him gather the dream catchers. Once he had them I told him I had something else I could do to help and poofed him back to the library where I trusted Regina would be able to unlock their memories. Once Henry was gone I hurried to help rumple not die at the hands of Hook. By the time I got there though Hook was down and Rumple had the Excalibur to his neck. Though I made him a hero with a clean slate I couldn't help but think he would kill him right then and there. I cringed as I hesitated to stop it but I didn't have to seeing as Hook disappeared. I knew his ship would be his comfort place after a lose like that but I also realized he made the curse and even though I wouldn't minded a home with him I knew I wasn't ready to have made it my home when I added my own magic to the curse. When I arrived at his home I started up the steps slowly and knocked expecting a barrier of some kind.

"Welcome love, I guess you get this place was my doing now. Just a reminder of how you effected me only to hurt me in the worst way possible." His tone was bitter though it hadn't changed since the last time we spoke either I had hoped he would say he kept it in hopes of things working between us. I stare around and try to imagine it as mine.. As ours but I can't. The same place He picked out for us that yes I suppose I did think I could settle down with Hook here even though I would have to live with knowing Regina was settling down with forest boy. The thought really did kill me. Her, Henry and Robin oh and Roland, then I guess you couldn't forget Zelena and their new daughter either. They were turning into quite the big family while I had nothing left to build one with. Tears began welling up ready to fall down my face as I stopped at the kitchen that I knew I'd never have Regina and one of her famous breakfasts before work or as Henry got up on the weekends.

"Oh don't cry love you did this to yourself by trying to control me."

"I wasn't.. I didn't try to-" he cuts off my lame explanation by snapping his fingers and making the ring he gave me come to him.

"I know it's painful but clearly not as painful as what else is killing you swan. It's clear to me now, you never did have eyes for me until Robin came round. Seems you can't handle competition so you thought settling for me would work. No wonder you didn't love me enough to just let me die instead of become this." As he threw his ring around his own neck I wanted to object but knew I couldn't deny it. "Don't worry you can keep it I just wanted to be sure to say goodbye to it since you don't mind using people or their things you can settle with being alone in your new house."

like breaking ice a knock at the door shatters the fierce moment between us and what ever walls I let drop were back up. In a blink of an eye Hook was gone and I was alone surrounded by echoes of knocking going through the empty house. I swing the door open to find Regina scowl and all waiting on my porch.

"ah good you didn't use your son to help yourself disappear to help your lost lover. Though why you still want to live in a house you got for you two I don't know."

"Regina." I grimace noticing her car with her family in it waiting by the drive. " I didn't pick it he did actually to tell me I could have it alone now. I thought I must have but with my memories back I didn't build this curse and I didn't make this my home. Now if you will leave me alone I have to stop my now ex from killing everyone I love." I slam the door but not before giving Henry a heart felt smile. I don't want him thinking I hate him. With the door between us I fall apart crying loudly as I expect her to be half way to her car by now. My back on the door I slide down an let my head fall back. 'What have I gotten myself into?' I ask myself.

* * *

 **Regina's P.O.V**

I wonder as I stand on the porch hearing Emma cry if I was just a little to harsh. She had just been official not so officially dumped by her angry pirate. How could he not see she loved him to much to let him die. I don't mean to be to mean I just never liked them together anyways. Ever since their first kiss in Neverland, to hounding her down with professed love, to his now easily ruined feels for her because of this one thing. They could be eternal together and happy I'm sure yet instead he looks at it all as a curse that has no possible goodness to it. If handless wonder had been Daniel, no if it had been Emma, I would have done the same thing. At least they could still be together.

After just staring at the door letting her cry's tear me apart inside I come back to my sense hearing Robin having trouble with our new little girl. I can't help but feel some guilt in even thinking that since it isn't yet again really my child but my sisters. Hurrying off to the car I easily soothe the baby and then get us headed home before it gets to late. I spend the night distracting myself with cooking dinner and keeping Ariana happy since Robin was not quite use to the infant's material from this realm. Ariana was in remembrance of Marian which though slightly unsettling was very understandable seeing how I named Henry after my own father.

Robin was a tender man who needed someone to keep him strong. He needed guidance and if it wasn't me then it would be my sister. There was always the fear in me that she would be like mother in raising a child. It's funny how long ago I thought it would be me before I had taken Henry up for adoption. Sometimes I knew the trouble and long term heartache I was getting myself into but others it felt possible to be content with the man fate said I'd be happy with.

Many times though it was impossible to imagine it if not with Emma. Deep down I knew it was not going to happen seeing how she was clearly into men and most recently gave anything to save the man she loved. My best chance was to maintain what I had so one day I could be happy. To do that I would likely have to hurt Emma by stoping Killian by any means necessary. Henry's safety was most important. it was oddly enough Henry that pulled me from my thoughts while cooking. coming to me to complain that Robin was making a mess of changing Ariana again. i sighed and put down the spatula on my way out of the kitchen I asked Henry to take over for a moment while I sorted the problem out.

The moment i entered the room i understood why Henry was in such a hurry to get me. Robin was soaked in pee from his neck down and his attempt at adding baby powder was shown all over the baby and floor. Though I had encountered this with Henry I couldn't help but feel the obligation eat away at me. It was just like when i raised Snow. That frustation of taking care of another mothers child it apparently knew no bounds. Even in this case where Ariana could easily turn out to be mine and Robin's yet Zelena would still always be there.

Nudging Robin out of the way as gently as possible I told him to hurry upstairs for a shower and to change before dinner was done while I took over. His defeated look really only slightly made me feel guilty. I mustered a small smile to reassure him it was okay and that I wasn't upset. When he came back down I had just laid a very tired Ariana down in her bassinet. Taking the baby monitor down stairs with me as I left. Thankfully the fiasco was forgot by the end of the night and the meal went uninterrupted.

It wasn't until the next morning the peace was cracked. At the front door were Snow and her charming prince knocking relentlessly until I crawled out of bed and quickly picking up the now crying baby before making our way down stairs.

"What is it I can do for you now? Have you forgotten I'm raising another infant which you two just woke?" I allow my frustration to show by the tone in my voice. They have enough brains to at least look as much sorry as they do guilty.

"Sorry we just saw Emma working very hard through her window..like books everywhere and magic stuff. We thought maybe we could take care of things for you and you could help her." Snow says and reaches out to caress Ariana's cheeks. Even though she has calmed down the redness is evident in her cheeks.

"You two always work best together anyways we thought-" David starts but I cut him off not willing to touch that topic with a ten foot pole.

"You thought wrong Miss Swan is a dangerous Dark One who is love struck with another more dangerous Dark One. I do believe if anyone was to get in her way from saving Hook she would end them right then and there. Our ideas are too far apart to work together. But then again perhaps you wouldn't mind that." I know it's not true they care for me as much I've agreed I do care for them now but I can't help Emma save Hook when I personally think it's a waste of time. I would be better for her but she will never see that an so I'd be killing myself. I slam the door as much and as hard as I dare to with Ariana still in my arms. I don't wish to start her crying again.

It's much to early for all this and when I lay her back down I wander down stairs for a scotch over ice. I decide to make breakfast knowing I can easily finish the glass before Henry comes down. Robin sleeps like the dead until about noon and Ariana will be up again shortly after breakfast I just know it. I wasn't prepared for a surprise visit from Emma but there she was gazing at my glass when I turned around to pick up a plate to fill with food. I yelp just slightly but keep my grip on the plate.

"it's a little early for the hard stuff isn't it Madam Mayor. I saw my parents passing my place today just knew they would come ask you to help me. I see coming here to tell you don't was a waste. Though I am curious are you drinking because of them or because of the idea of working with me?" I say nothing. I'm unable to admit it's working with her because I know she's still hopeful she is wanted even as the Dark One. 'Once and orphan always an orphan.' Comes to mind from something Mal told me her daughter said even after finding her mother.

"No matter, you were correct I will stop anyone not willing to save Hook but not because I'm 'love struck.' I made him this way so I have to fix it. I was so caught up in not losing another chance in happiness I did something to him he would hate me for. I have to fix it..." Her gaze trails off as if she were seeing the inner Dark One again. I can tell she is just lost in thought though. Even though it sounds as if she's only doing this out of obligation I can't help but feel I would still be hurting myself when I end up watching them make up. I step closer to her and more away from the counter as I feel words to fight with coming out. She doesn't back up leaving us only paces from each other. My heart begins racing watching her lovely face respond to my words.

"Look Miss Swan, I don't dictate your love life but you have always been able to do much better. Now that he is the Dark One you better than anyone should know how hard it is to turn down the darkness. You have never done what rumple, Hook, or I have so just imagine how easy it is for him to give into it all over again. He's a bigger danger than you are as the Dark One you may have to admit it is what's best sooner or later but hopefully later it's not to late for me to help you. Now if you excuse me I have to get breakfast ready for our son who will be down soon. I don't need him seeing us at ends with each other again." As if taking my answer as sufficient enough she looks at me confused for a moment but nods and vanishes but not before whisking up my glass of scotch and gulping down half of what was left.

I curse to myself as I realize the last look on her face before gulping my drink was hurt. I had called her a danger to her face and that must have hurt especially rubbing in that I was able to see our son freely see yet she was not. I pick up the glass with one gulp the golden liquid is gone but there is a lasting sent of cinnamon which I recognize as Emma's. I hum as I take it in already missing her presence. This moment doesn't last very long as soon as I hear a door close quietly upstairs I know it's Henry coming. I quickly rinse out the cup and grab a second batch of eggs to make my own plate. My body is trembling from nerves as I wonder if he heard Emma here or not.

A small yawn and rub of the eyes tells me he literally only just woke up. I sigh relieved kmowing we can share the morning and breakfast in peace as he sits down to eat.

* * *

This is how it was. Emma alone and misunderstood while she was trying to fix her mistakes and Regina attempting to live life the way fate told her to. Both women trying to live a life with what they were given. Willing to be happy with the second best in their life. It was this way until Hook had gone a little over board on his whole revenge thing and Robin out of distaste for his actions happened to say he and Emma were both trouble and should be dealt with swiftly. Regina found herself incapable of staying in his presence at which point she magically sent him away from what was her temperary hospital room. After doing so she cried because Emma had yet to come see her since she was attacked just the other day and yet she still felt as though Emma knew but didn't care. Knowing this she still couldn't let Emma go down for Hook. She couldn't imagine the pain losing Emma would cause an surely now Robin knew that too.

Truth was Emma herself had known Regina was attracted by Hook and in a fit of anger tried facing Hook alone. No one was there to see the two Dark Ones beat the crap out each other but from dusk till dawn the two were no more possible lover they were enemies and yet Emma still lost. Hook took the upper hand by throwing her across the forest leaving her knocked out with a hit to the head from a bolder. He knew this wasn't over but that he would have to make sure the two never fought together if he wanted things his way in the end. Regina herself had put up a wonderful fight but she was not as tough as emma. It was such a rare chance for him to strike Emma down for good but since he had so much to take from her before finishing his plans he left her be for now.

* * *

 **Reviews please!**

 **I did it this way to introduce Emma's and Regina's own situations so I hope you all can imagine the next chapter being much better.**

 **that's it for this chapter though. I seriously hope it was awesome for you all. Again a big thanks for the prompt and I hope to have more up soon. I really like reviews and followers so don't forget.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Something more than frienemies**

 ***disclaimer* I do not own Once Upon A Time or its characters. I also do not own the idea just the story I make from Annajadekin's idea and I forgot to mention has the control to make me shut down the story if it's not what Anne was looking for. Until then you know the prompt so let get this second chapter on a roll.**

 **This chapter is broken up to a bit but no specific point of view.**

* * *

Flickering her eyes open Emma heard feet rushing over the ground towards her. Instantly remembering what happened she sprung to sitting up only to find she definitely had a concussion. The more important thing to her at the moment was that she didn't know if it was friend or foe coming at her. Looking around there was no sign until there was a flash of red. A red coat to be exact. Then a worried Ruby came from behind the trees after shifting back to herself.

"Emma? Oh thank goodness you're okay. You were not subtle last night but I came across your sent still this morning I'm not sure what happened but I think you have to go get checked out." Emma was about to shake her head no but winced instead. Emma had no choice but let her best friend pick her up carefully as she said. "Yup definitely getting checked out. Dark One or not someone has to look after you."

"Thank.. You Rubes." Emma huffed admittedly still too drained from the fight with Hook to do anything for the pain.

"No problem. What was last night about anyways? I thought you two were deeply in love." Ruby most certainly does not hold back. This causes Emma to chuckle weakly.

"No and yes. I loved him just I guess not as much as I could have. I thought I could live with loving him but I guess not." For some reason Emma felt very compelled to tell Ruby this as they made there way to the hospital. There was only a small reminder upon seeing the building that she realized Regina was still inside from just the other day surviving her own fight with Hook. How she did she'd never understand but she was immensely glad she did.

"You make it sound as if you love someone else instead of Hook." There was a hidden question in this comment but Emma choice to ignore it and kept silent as they made their way up to the entrance. She was more than prepare to be turned away now but apparently Ruby only sternly convinced the staff to help. Upon being taken in Emma sworn to each one person entering her room she wouldn't hurt them. It was actually much easier to be true to her light side now that she didn't have to cover for Hook anymore. When she got her magic returned she work make sure to adjust her looks again to fit.

There was a moment in between waiting for tests Emma thought about visiting Regina but it would have been to obvious why Emma was there and honestly she couldn't deal with being exposed like that to Regina. There would be questions of why Emma would fight her for her and then Emma feared the truth would come spilling out leaving her being humiliated when Regina laughed and said she had Robin to protect her and defend her honor.

* * *

It was whilst walking the halls of the hospital to the cafeteria that Regina heard rumors of Emma being in the examination rooms. Something about being depleted of magic and injured. The nerves in Regina's stomach fluttered as she wondered what on earth had happened to Emma. Yet moments later Regina sucked up her worry and went on her way determined not to go see Emma just because Emma hadn't come to see her. This was where she ran into Ruby. She frowned not sure what she was doing there that is until she explains how last night Emma had fought Hook and since it was risky getting in the way of them she waited until morning. She thought they both would be gone but upon checking again in the morning she had come across Emma's fresh scent.

If Regina herself wasn't recovering from a puncture to her lungs from a broken rib she would have hugged the shifter for saving or finding and taking care of Emma. That was also if she felt like exposing her feeling for the blonde which she did not.. At least not yet. It was due to Ruby asking her to join her in heading back to Emma's room that she agreed allowing her real reasons why she might want to go to be hidden behind the excuse of being invited.

when the two brunettes enter the room Emma seems immediately on guard but eases back on the bed when Ruby excitedly exclaims she invited Regina to see how she was doing. there was a small hint of mischief in her eyes which neither woman could see because they were to focused on each other. it was clear to her now why the two were conveniently hurt by the same man and around the same time but she wouldn't burst their bubbles just yet. somehow just out the corner of her eye she noticed Snow heading their way. she slipped quietly from the room though the way the two were so concerned about each other she was sure she could have tripped over a chair doing so and still neither of them would bat an eye.

"Ruby is Emma alright?" snow sounded panicked as she saw her. Ruby assured her that emma was was more than fine. Pointing to the window that the two friends were talking again.

"they seem to have a soft spot for each other. no wonder Regina kicked robin back to Merry men. it was kind of a low blow for him to suggest getting rid of Emma if the news around town is right." she hadn't come to see Regina because she was so busy making up for missed time at the diner but she had heard the two were over due to something along those lines. Snow nodded having been just bringing Henry by later that day and asked where Robin was. The man clearly couldn't see the friendship and how important it was by now.

"they are to close of friends to be torn apart by Hook or Robin." Ruby snorted very tempted to tell Snow what she was missing. "what?" Snow took a moment to watch Ruby then her daughter and Regina. it only clicked when Emma reached out to Regina's hand in comforting way. There was now a spark on her eye one that even Snow could recognize. It was one that if she could see Regina's face would be shared. She could only assume because the usually cold woman wasn't pulling away. "Oh..oh!" Snow exclaimed loudly before whispering. "Is she why Emma is hurt. She would never fight Hook if she loved him." With an eye roll Ruby says yes an decides to drag Snow away before her mouth attracts more attention than necessary mainly that of two in the closed room.

* * *

Upon retelling what happened with Hook in the forest Emma grew very curious as to where Robin was if not worried over Regina. Regina simple pursed her lips as if resisting to tell. Though one look of concern on Emma's face and Regina decided it was best to admit she gave him the boot not the other way around. Knowing Emma and what she gave up for her to be happy with him perhaps it was best if Regina took the heat. Plus with Robin's recent threat on Emma's life she couldn't have the weakened blond at his disposal.

"He said some thing referring you and Hook that I would not have liked to happen to you. Just like you in making sure Hook didn't get hurt I didn't want you getting hurt because of Hooks decision to hurt me." Emma understood and though she really wanted to ask why Regina felt the need to defend her she was extremely curious if Hook had mentioned why he was attacking Regina the night he did but she resisted. Out of sempathy Emma took up Regina's hand in hopes of comforting her.

"Gosh, I'm sorry you had to decide that because of me. I know he was you're true love so I am sure once everthing is normal again you two can.. be together again."

"No Emma I won't do that again. I wasnt even fully sure I loved him. The idea of him being my true love yes..but him no I don't think so and you are more important to Henry and I than him right now."

"Oh." Is all Emma could emotions rolling in her chest she tried to pull back to hide them but Regina wouldn't have it.

"Emma, did you face Hook because of me? It would seem we both have a habit of defending each other." She said and once Emma admitted she had Regina sucked in a deep breath and prepared for pain as she bent down to hug Emma. "Thank you Emma. No one has ever stood up for me before." There was a throb in her heart and core as her deep breaths took in Emma's sweet smell. Now that she was this close after so long she wasn't sure how she would manage pulling back. A whimper escaped her lips causing Emma to help support her back up right worried Regina was in to much pain. Really though the blond had ran her finger over Regina's back in just a certain way chills ran up her spine.

"Hey listen Regina I will always defend you." Emma said not trying to push the topic away despite pushing Regina away. Regina looked stunned and utterly confused at this.

"Why?" She asked sounding so weak with emotion. It was then Emma took a leap of faith an said was in her mind since Regina came through the door to he room.

"You're worth it. You are always worth it Regina." She took a deep breath and continued with. "The only reason I was on Hooks side is because he was my second best choice of happiness. I hurt him and I needed to fix it. He was right if I had truly loved him I would have let him die not do the one thing he would hate." Left speechless Regina didn't know if she should cry or laugh. The fact everything had a funny way of playing out, the way she didn't know if she had just heard right but that almost sounded like a love confession, but that was upsurd.. Impossible.

Emma called her name twice before Regina was pulled from her thoughts. By which time both women were interrupted by a nurse followed by Snow and Ruby. The topic was set aside as the nurse said Emma appeared alright now and should eat and be all set to go. This only reminded Emma she had yet to do so. Snow was so relieve her daughter was okay that she excused herself to help get the papers filled out. Emma began stuffing her face as Ruby and Regina shared a discussion on when she herself would be released. After eating and just before Regina went to return to her room Emma caught her hand once more sending tell tale signs of her feeling to Ruby.

"Wait! I'm sure you Remember now I'm not as dark as I let you all believe. In fact I can heal you. It's not like with Robin It will only take a moment and hardly any magic."

"Real smooth Swan way to woo her, tell her it's hardly an effort from you." Both women go red but Emma is easily brighter than Regina as she tries to expressedly say she didn't mean it like that. Regina forgets her embarrassment as she can't help but laugh at Emma fumbling her words. She winces again reminding Emma She should do it now. A few moments later Regina's pain subsided just enough her breathing was better and then suddenly all her pain was gone. The whole bunch left together were Regina was so excited to see Henry and Ariana again.

* * *

Some time later that day for the second day in a row Robin tried to visit Regina in the hospital only come to find out she was already checked out completely healed. He scowled at this news feeling thrown away as well as stopped from seeing her at all since his comment about the Dark Ones. Robin would not stand for this though. Regina had thrown him into his merry men's camp far away from his son and daughter. Upon storming out of the hospital Robin decided it was time he went to her house where she was sure to be enjoying time with his family. He easily felt bitter towards her due to her choice to leave him.

By the time he got there indeed it seemed like Regina did go and grab the bunch of kids from Snow whom only let Robin see Roland until everything was sort out, whatever that meant. Clearly she felt it was more suitable for them than with he or zelena. Knocking on her door when he was done seeing his son laughing with hers and Ariana smiling up at her from her arms. There was no excuse for her overeation to his comment. Most certainly none for using him so she could steal his kids.

"Robin?" Regina answered the door.

"Where is Roland and Ariana? They are my kids or did you forget. You cant hold them from me." His temple's swelled with anger at the woman he thought loved him.

"I'm sorry Robin I was concerned you made irrational comments about facing Emma and I couldn't let you bring them into danger by facing Hook. I thought it was best if while I was recovering someone who could protect them and knew what to use on Ariana would be best. As for where they are, they are inside with Emma whom healed me after facing Hook herself." Robin was speachless, how dare she! How could she leave her children alone with a Dark One.

"Stop pretending Regina you over-reacted then decide to take my kids. Roland!" He shouted pushing past Regina Roland innocently ran towards his father excitedly. He had no idea what grown up things meant so he ignored the tension in the room. Being so happy to see his father again he jumped up into his arms. "I'm not concerned what you really want with me Regina not anymore. I was cruel about Emma for your sake. For your own good before you got hurt by her.-" he said facing Regina with Roland in his arms. Regina felt that pit if loneliness filling up as he spoke. Then she was shocked when Emma cut him off.

"I would never hurt Regina. Something Hook helped me see is I love her. Unlike you I wouldn't turn my back on her-" "I would never turn my back on Regina!" Emma eyes flicker to Regina to see her expression. Though she was open and comforting to Regina at the hospital yet she hadn't admitted this bit. Emma found herself incapable looking back at Robin until Regina's eyes found hers. There was a glimmer of something behind all that sadness. Emma took it as a sign that Regina knew she really meant it. As emma focused on Robin again she heard him recall what she had said before. "Love? You love her..?"

"Yes I do." Emma said firmly. "Enough that I would never leave her for a woman I believed dead for years. A woman you didn't even recognize anymore." She was angry for Regina whom never showed she cared to others but deep down Emma knew she felt used and thrown aside. "She only did to you what you did to her. She's protecting her son first of all and second herself from you ruining their flow of life again."

The two stared at each other while Regina off to the side realized Emma was right. She had sent Robin away to protect Emma but also to protect henry or herself from that crossfire. She hadn't seen this until now. Why did Emma know her so well that she could see this before she did. She thought it was just her way of accepting her feeling for Emma were stronger than the ones she had for Robin. Emma's confession was surprising but she had to admit she already knew the moment she heard what Emma had done for her. Robin looked shooken by Emma's words and if Regina had cared enough she would have said she understood his need to go with Marian just to make him feel better. Except she didn't, she didn't understand how he could leave her behind. How he could have decided to start over with Marian so easily. What she did understand was this was her time to stand by to ones she loved.

"Emma's right" Regina confessed when Robin began muttering it wasn't true. "I never felt you were back fully. You might never be and so I did what I had to to keep Henry and I out of and cross fire you might have caused with Hook or Emma. Emma isn't a bad person Robin and that's why I.. I couldn't let you hurt the woman I love."

"You too. So all this time.." He looked defeated, broken, and yes that did leave Regina with quite a guilty feeling in her gut.

"I'm sorry Robin I thought I could be happy with you and Roland. I thought she had Hook. I really did try." Roland felt his fathers pain and looked to Regina and asked what was happening. Robin then turned him away from Regina's calming hands trying to brush through his hair. He stormed into where Henry was with Ariana and left with her in arm and Roland walking beside him holding his hand. As he left the house Roland finally put the pieces together and began crying. Regina tried once more to explain but Robin would have none of it and he passed her saying she clearly didn't try hard enough.

When they reached the end of the property and Roland was not longer heard Regina broke down in the doorway where Emma caught her feeling completely responsible. This was how Henry found his moms when he entered the room after the unexpected departure of Ariana with robin. He noticed how Robin looked hurt and angry so Henry didn't push it and let him leave with Roland and his daughter. Now with how his mother was laying crying by the door he felt immeasurable anger at Robin for causing this.

Once Emma felt able to move Regina she picked her up and brought her to a couch and asked Henry to close the front door. While she hoped Henry wouldn't mind seeing his moms together she didn't want to confuse home as to what had happened by letting him see her caress Regina's cheek and place a soft kiss on her forehead. She swore to Regina that everything was going to be okay.

Henry did see the closeness of them when he entered the room but choose to only ask about what happened. Obviously his mom was hurt but why and why did Robin leave angry and hurt as well. His mom looked to Emma and ask her to give them a minute alone. She agreed claiming she need to get Regina a water anyways.

"Henry I know you like having Roland and Robin around even Ariana and I'm sorry I messed up. I let myself be with him though I knew I didn't truly love him. He was right to leave the way he did I just feel broken I might never get to see Roland and Ariana again. I really do love them." Regina told Henry pleading him with her eyes to understand and not hate her.

"So you told him you didn't love him and he was mad? I don't understand ma told Walsh she didn't and he still said it was okay that she could. Why couldn't he do the same?" Henry knew Walsh was a different story and not even a honest love interest for his ma but still.

"Because I didn't just say I didn't love him.. I believe I did just not the same as.. I told him I love someone else." His expression was one of lost for words. Of all the things he could have said he only managed one.

"Who? Why did you stay with Robin then? Doesn't he love you back?"

"She said she does but I had thought she was in love with someone else so I wanted to try being happy with what I was given."

"She? She who?" Henry asked.

"Me." Emma was at the doorframe true to her word holding a glass of water.

"Ma!?" Henry was grinning yet he was still confused. "But why Hook, why did you turn him? We all thought you loved him. No wonder he's so mad at you."

"Of course I care for him maybe one day I could have loved him but I really loved the idea of being with someone while you and your mom got your own big family built." Emma admits laying her doubts and fears out for them both to see.

"Ugh..Mom's this is all messed up because you both couldn't tell each other you love each other." He stated laughing then in all seriousness said. "We have to fix all this." An so eventually they agreed _operation:_ fix it was a go.

* * *

 **reviews please!**

 **I really hope everyone likes this. I tried really hard to keep up with my plan. Now both women are single and maybe just maybe the two will be working together as well as getting together.**

 **I did get a little backed up with the this but since I put a lot of time in this I would love to hear what you all think so again please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**something more than frienemies**

 ***disclaimer* I do not own Once Upon A Time or its characters. I also do not own the idea just the story I make from Annajadekin's idea and As i mentioned before has the right to make me shut down this story if it's not what Anne was looking for.**

 **here a holiday post that has nothing holiday related.. I'm so sorry lol. Anyways hope you enjoy this and then have a good day tomorrow and a good new year if I don't post again before then.**

* * *

It was late into the evening that Henry got to bed. he spent the whole night trying to help come up with ways to make all the complicated stuff end up better. Robin was easy he could or would move on and realize he and Regina was just never going to happen again or he could find someone else. The problem was who could he possible want to be with that would be okay with Zelena also in their life. Hook was the hardest to think of what to do for. He wasn't one to love very easy and if anything he was more dangerous than anyone was comfortable with letting continue. First thing was first remove the darkness.

Emma and Regina both agreed it was time they work together in this. They had nothing more to hold them back from doing so and as if in the same mind set they felt if they didn't manage to work together now there was never going to be a day they could help Hook or defeat him alone. it all depended how badly attached to the darkness Hook was by now. He killed Merlin there was nothing more dark than killing. It lets evil and darkness take root in your soul. It was decided Emma would have to be the one to cut the darkness from Hook if all else failed. Her original plan she couldn't allow for a few reasons, not only because Zelena was Regina's sister but because she had a baby. Emma did have to admit now that she wasn't so desperate she would have hated herself more for tearing a child from its mother or the other way around. Regina thought perhaps Zelena can change like she did by the unconditional love of her own child then Emma would have to give her a chance.

The biggest reason why Emma would no longer follow her plan was because if Hook couldn't let go of the darkness then she had no reason to protect him after what he did to Regina. It pained her to check on Regina the night before she had faced Hook. Not just because she had to stay hidden but because she for the Life of her couldn't help imagining the amount of pain she would be in if he had killed her. He would be lucky if she let him keep his other hand for hurting her.

Neither woman wanted Emma to go for the night just yet maybe even at all but for now they decide to share a drink together. Of course Regina's good old cider was their chosen poison. Any thoughts of _operation_ : fix it was set aside for the night. Emma accepted the offered seat beside Regina that felt more intimate than sitting across from her. She felt it was a sign if anything that Regina was strongly thinking over them and how to continue as was she herself. When Regina raised the glass for a small sip she remembered the one time her drink did smell like Emma and smiled at the thought of her fragrance washing over her the way that it did that morning.

"What you thinking about to make you smile?" Emma asks slightly curious in the sudden change.

"You actually, the morning you came by and drank my scotch. We were harsh on each other, i more so to you, all because we were afraid of being turned down." Its just a thought but it comes out anyways.

"Don't worry about it so much we are here now still sharing drinks just on a better note right?"

"Yes much better. I was thinking more along the lines of the way you left a scent of cinnamon behind." a light blush touched Regina's cheeks followed by Emma's.

"Oh then I guess that is a good thing. I have always loved your vanilla perfume too." Emma lets her hand brush invisible wrinkle lines out of her jeans to ease her nerves.

"Its actually vanilla and lavender." Regina corrects. This comfortableness between them let Emma feel bold enough to lean in for a test. She could almost smell it but wasn't close enough so she took up Regina's wrist and kissed her palm. Sure enough there it was that subtle lavander. Emma chuckled into Reginas hand. She was so happy she could hold her hand now and test these kind of boundaries now. She could right? She asked herself. without even thinking she lets Regina's hand slip from hers while she sat quietly all of a sudden. "Emma? What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry i just assumed doing that was okay.. it is isn't it?"

"YES! I mean yes of course it is. I may have let myself be content with Robin but I have wanted this for a long time now Emma. I wouldn't give up someone for you just to tell you no. I'm not that evil." She says with a smirk. Her excited burst moments ago lost behind that smirk but Emma still had a smile from it until the moment she pressed he lips to Regina's. Both women were now so lost by their lips dancing they barely noticed the ear to ear grins each other had. There was no sudden pushing away like Emma half expected but instead Regina wrapped her fingers around Emma's leather jacket and pulled her closer. the instant Emma started the kiss was the same instant the glasses full of liquor disappeared from in their way.

Emma was more so now on top of Regina but Emma easily held herself up as not to topple over on her. That is until Regina deliberately distracted with a sweet nibble on her bottom lip so she would fall and press up against her more. They moan together at the feeling but are careful not to do so to loudly. Emma despite being the one to start it pulled back first from a loss of breath. Regina is the first to laugh after this which causes Emma to worry slightly. until Regina starts covering her fluttering heart with one hand and Emma's cheek with the other.

It was a laugh of disbelief and joy not of humiliation about to follow. The sparkle in her eyes told Emma that kiss was more than she imagined it would be. which was pretty much the same for her. The tingle on her lips was longer lasting and sent more butterflies to her stomach than a kiss with anyone else ever had done. She is the one isn't she? she asked herself not knowing Regina too was saying this in her head but more as an affirmation to all her previous feelings. she knew it she was the one before and now there was nothing leaving her believing otherwise. The way she caressed her cheek in a way that said she found her one true love and it was to funny that fate made her so close connected to her enemies. She held it as if to say she was not letting this feeling go even if this was some long thought out plan by fate.

She felt alive, she felt whole, complete, and now she felt loved. For once in her life she felt truly loved by someone ready to defend her and willing to be a family with her. Robins idea of being with her was only for a place to be and stable home though he loved her she felt as good as she did a long time ago as she had raising Snow. That was not for her but this, this with Emma was everything she wanted. Emma noticed her lost in thought an though she didn't want to take her from anything good she could tell Regina was beginning to thinking of some not so good things as well.

"Regina? hey what were you thinking about?" she just waved it off and they both sat up again. she felt maybe it wasn't best to say. "You can tell me I promise."

"I just was think how this feels more right than anything else. Even with Robin I felt more useful than loved. It was like..like raising Snow all over again the past few weeks." Regina couldn't believe the way her heart raced even from something as small as Emma pulling her into a hug but she felt it the moment Emma snaked her arms around her waist. She laid her head down on Emma's chest and found herself relaxing in her arms. There was a little shifting and moving around before Emma was comfortably under Regina holding her close while she fit snug between her and the back of the couch.

* * *

Across town up until now was Zelena and Robin whom after knowing the feeling of being denied time from his kids felt it was only fair Zelena got to see her own daughter. This in expected visit then turned into a thorough decision of all that happened between him and Regina. Zelena though not look to further her sisters pain anymore not really felt compelled to comfort Robin and tell him she und erstood his frustrations. Upon making a joint effort to put the kids down they stumbled acrossed the effortless flow between them. They managed and quite well together. It was the silver lining of the dark cloud. Promptly Zelena asked him if he had easily forgotten everything he felt after New York and finding out it was her.

mostly all he could do was choke on his water slightly before admitting no he could not but he always hoped he could if he was meant to be with Regina. Zelena had mumbled something along the lines 'well it appears not.' At this Robin tried to hurriedly excuse himself only to make Zelena jump up to blurt out if he would allow her to try once more as herself. Robin took a moment to question this but came to the conclusion that if he had to ask himself if he could forgive her for taking Marian's place he half regretful half happily confessed he didn't need to anymore. Seeing a new picture he could see himself happy if he just let things move on.

Happy.. with Zelena this was oddly possible he admitted to himself. Then he looked at Zelena and suddenly saw a different woman. She was vulnerable afraid of being alone and Robin well was never very good at being alone. So he took Zelena by the waist and pulled her close. They were as desperate for this to work as they were for a time of normalcy to come for once in their life.

* * *

Whilst Robin was getting a fresh boosts in his ego and his love life Hook was slightly upset he missed his chance to lure Robin in for some good old fashioned revenge. Though perhaps he still could just clearly not tonight. He knew of Robin's new lover now and it only made him curious as to what was becoming of Regina, the evil queen herself in this period of pain. There was no way she had done the deed for Robin was already stumbling into Zelena's room with her wrapped around his waist.

Yet low and behold he found the foul witch curled up with Emma. Yes they were clothed but the bitter sting in his heart burned evermore. He would have to ruin their trust in one another to get them far enough apart to actually make his plans work. But how..how could he break these two women apart when they are so closely connected especially now. With a mischievous one paticularly good idea came to mind.

The next mornings sun rise brought much for Killian to work with as Emma and Regina wake and share a brief morning make out session. Killian's lip curled in disgust but upon watching from across the street the trio ate breakfast together. Thanks to years of spy glass use he could read their lips. Oh how he yearned to break something at the "you make me happy" and 'I love you" that were shared before Henry joined them. He would bet they were hiding it for now from him. The two went about their day Emma sitting at home since her position as sherif was being kept warm by her father since the town was afraid of her. Hook let and evil laugh cross his lips as he thrive in the knowledge the town feared him more.

As Emma sat at home alone, Henry gone to school and Regina at work, it took all his power not to go and tell her what exactly he was planning like she'd won a spectacular prize. Instead he shifted into Regina to tempt emma's trust in Regina. He walked up to the mansion prepared to push her buttons just enough to make her ask herself was it real or to good to be true. He hoped that when Regina really came home Emma would either be crying or have ran off.

* * *

The front door clicked open cause a faint sense of panic in Emma until she realized time must have pasted faster than she though. Her eyes sprang open at the sound. No it was only barely after lunch time. Regina must have come home for lunch. She smiled as she got up from the couch.

"Regina! your home." Despite a nagging familiar feeling she felt she entered the foyer where Regina seemed different. "Something wrong?" She was happy to see her and scooped her into her arms feeling a need to be close to Regina yet Regina didn't respond. Emma smile slowly turned down.

"I ran into Robin this morning. He passionately told me he was not giving up on me." A slightly quickly movement had Emma several feet from her. Nothing was making sense at the moment. Something was off. "I can't help but feel you will never want me that badly." She was worried Emma told herself trying to explain why Regina was saying this. She decided if she wanted prove she wouldn't give up or that she wanted her then she would. Emma pulled her flush close and kissed her. Then a clear jingle of keys and opening of the door surprised them both. Regina's eyes began water and Emma wiped her mouth free of Killians kiss but not before letting go of him first.

Hook didn't stay long enough to find out if Regina was mad at him or her more. He quickly vanished in a puff of smoke. Cackling on his ship he drank to his plan working out so much better with Regina finding him there kissing Emma. Mean while back at the mansion Emma instantly realized the magic in her hand as soon as Killian changed back. She cursed as she faced her Regina and began fumbling over her words pleading for Regina to wait for her to hear her out. It was very unlikely to happen but the moment Regina stopped Emma felt her heart leap then took her chance.

* * *

 **Review please! My view charts haven't been working it's the only way I can tell who is reading an likes all this so far.**

 **so what do you think? This sounds like a terrible ending but I'm sure you all have a little hope in Swan Queen than to expect anything to keep them apart right?**


	4. Chapter 4

**something more than frienemies**

 ***disclaimer* I do not own Once Upon A Time or its characters. I also do not own the idea just the story I make from Annajadekin's idea and as i mentioned before has the right to make me shut down this story if it's not what Anne was looking for.**

 **Alright I'm sorry left you all hanging and that this is the last chapter guys because I have somethings distracting me an I wanna keep this a good as possible. I have to admit I almost wrote something that fell off prompt and had to scratch start over so I hope it's good. There is nothing to crazy just took time watching the last episode and making this as close as I could.. My fiancé has gotten to frustrated with how it ended and I had to watch it online somehow.**

 **Anyone else feel that way? I am a person that once I start reading or watching something I have to finish despite the changes I agree or disagree on lol can't stand not knowing the end. So I'll be there with you all when the next season comes.**

 **Anyways read and review but most of all hope you enjoy and I'm sorry for errors.**

* * *

As soon as Regina witnessed the make-out session she immediately turned away her heart leaping into her throat. Her recently admitted feelings suddenly became jumbled up with those of anger and disbelief. It was almost instinct to turn and want to be alone right now but the way Emma called out for her made her stop. The shock that filled her voice made her almost willing to turn around and check and see if it was real. Her pace slowed but her heels still clicked on pavement.

"Regina wait!" Emma tried again this time more firmly. "It's not what you think. He was you. I thought you came home early then he was him when you came in.."

"Ms. Swan you are a Dark One, are you telling me you did not sense his magic." Regina demand in hear most stern queen like tone as she turns to face Emma.

"I..I did but I thought it was just you were feeling off. I didn't notice until I grabbed you I mean him. He was pushing my buttons said he ran into Robin and that he sworn he loved you and wouldn't give up on you and then that you were doubting I could love you as much as he did." Regina's face then falters much like her steps. She would never believe Robin loved her that much. Not after how he left her for Marian. When she turned to see Emma's eyes it was like looking into the eyes of a lost child. They swirled with pain and rejection. That's how she found herself spilling words of kindness mere moment after feeling such frustration.

"No I could never feel that way about him Emma. He left me and I believed in you to never hurt me too." At this Emma broke down only able to continue feeling like She had just lost everything. Did Regina true feel she couldn't be trusted? A moment later Emma's face was pulled up by a gentle finger. Regina looked her in the eye to say. "So if you ever do something like this with real intentions you better make sure that you are ready to see me really leave."

Emma sniffed while mutely jumping with joy. Her expression gradually changes and she hugs Regina with all her heart. Somehow she was lucky enough to have a woman that would believe her which made her love Regina all the more now. While wiping her eyes free of tears Emma pulled back so she could speak again.

"I swear Gina I'll never hurt you intentionally. Thank you for giving me a chance." They fell into an embrace once more and this time their mouths attached and their tongues battled fiercely. If hook had vanished only far enough to check on them he might find them like this and only be further disappointed by the situation. Instead he was farther gone and had no idea the true exstent the two went to make up. Then of course there was the plan they had which was now changed only slightly to make sure hook would fail in whatever evil plots he had going on in his head.

* * *

It took what felt like forever for Emma to pull herself from Regina's bed even long after she left. Regina was forced at least pretend to leave just in case Hook was watching them an expected her to eventually storm out. Really though Regina would be just waiting a far while Emma prepared herself for what should be a very emotional evening. It was time to beat Hook at his own game. She left her hair a mess and doned herself in the same clothes she wore earlier.

When she rather unnaturally easily brought tears to her eyes and rubbed her checks hard enough to look raw she poofed right to Hook's docked ship. Knowing Hook must have known the moment she arrived she made no sudden movements. She only allowed herself to stumbled up the steps to board his ship. He looked shocked yet rather proud of himself. Like he had done something so good to get her back.

Emma wanted to slap him hard but she wrang her hands instead. She let her seemingly weak self fall into her ex lovers arms. She let a hickup escape. She let his hand caress her cheeks to wipe away her very real tears though they were not about him or Regina.

"What's this? Have you come back because you learned she will not stay forever. Or am I just to console your broken heart?" Hook asked In his thick English accent. Emma was tempted to say what would hurt him more but she couldn't if she wanted him to let down his walls to her.

"I.. you assumed I didnt want you. I know why I'd never gone after her and then you left me.. so I told her just to prove to myself it couldn't work. Then she wanted to be with me and I thought maybe it could be. You kissed...you were her.. she left me." Emma rambled choking and mixing up words like anyone this upset might. "I knew it wouldn't work out and you made me! I just wanted to be with you and forget her... make me forget her Kill." She begs almost making herself believe she could be sincere while practically gagging inside at the same time.

Hook pulls her close not sure of much but pretty sure she is quite broken and upset. So much so that he is willing to believe her. He mutters he is sorry and admits he was a little rash an may have forced her to do such a thing but now she was his again. Regina would have been disgusted with Emma's ability to convince him so easily. Emma knew this yet the truth was Emma had done a lot of pretending as a bounty hunter. The day she met Henry was not the first time she lured a man in by her assets or offering a relationship of sorts.

This was no different except now she knew Hook personally. She knew leaning into him was giving up the upper hand until he relaxed. She knew that special spot he loved to have nipped so she took the liberty of engaging his other emotions. Excitement was her best chance at distracting him. She felt her skin crawl when she let her jacket get tugged from her body.

Hook wore a hungry needy look in his eyes due to Emma's words as she clung to him. What looked like a desperate attempt to kiss him was really the only way she could prevent her clothes from being removed too. While kissing him Emma could feel his power rise only just a little but still she backed up knowing exactly what he was going to do. She couldn't fake it anymore. She didn't want him she wanted Regina like this. Thankfully her step backwards took him by surprise causing his almost disrobing of her to halt.

"What is it love?" He asked taking her shoulders in his hands. Emma try as she might couldn't keep this up much longer. She knew he couldn't really care for her but his eyes said other wise. She for one though doesn't feel like getting crossed again by him or his temper. She gently shakes her head half telling her self it's just a few more minutes and half meant for Hook to express a little bit of uncertainty on her part to him.

"I know you love me and I wish I did love you right now but I can't. I'm sorry. I was afraid to tell you I wasn't ready yet but.." Emma slowly raised one hand to his forarm that rested on her shoulder. She rubbed it softly so he would believe her. All while the other hand moments later took the other forarm and slapped a leathery cuff on him. Only he saw it coming and furiously lashed out. Emma was flung only a few feet before she grounded herself again with magic. Regina was there in seconds of Emma's distress as if she sensed it instantly. They used their combined power to hold him in place by using a deep need to protect their other. This usually impossible task to complete without squid ink was only possible by both women working together. It took focus and so much energy that Emma could only inch closer one inch at a time.

This time the leather cuff made it to his arm and sunk around it locking on just moments before he screamed from feeling the dark magic being locked up. Taking a deep breath Emma said her final piece. "Then you went an died and I felt bad for not being ready and not having my chance that I did this to you. Now I have to undo it make it the way it was suppose to be." Summoning the Excalibur, new and whole, Emma told herself it was the only way. Hook both hopelessly without magic and no longer under the darkness's will begged Emma to let him go.

"I'm sorry I hurt you Emma, I really do love you." Was his last words as Emma quickly ran the blade through him. She felt a pull deep within her that told her something was removing every bit of dark magic from inside her. The feeling making her stumble back into Regina's awaiting arms while Killian kept falling from where the sword left his stomach. They were both free from the darkness somehow. All Emma could do was watch as Hook fell to the ground now looking much like he did when he died Camelot.

As promised Regina only appeared on the ship when she could sense Emma had removed Hook's magic or was caught and needed her help. It all happened so fast an eventually she could only watch as Emma glowed before seeing the shock on her face. It didn't take a genius to understand why. She was there when she fell back and Hook dropped. Regina braced herself so she could catch Emma if she needed it. She didn't fully fall into her arms but it was nice to know and feel that Regina was there just behind her.

At first Emma cried into Regina shoulder then she went to Killian's body and cried more as she decided to build his coffin from the wood on his ship. It didn't look like a coffin until he was completely surrounded and she shaped the wood. Then she poofed it, Regina, and her to the cemetery. She had no more tears left soon and turned to her lover who just stood there being strong for her.

"Are you mad that I had to kiss him?" Was the first thing she asked though it came out hoarse from all the real tears and crying. "That I still cared for him even if I don't love him." She woundered if Regina would understand and continue to be there for her a little longer if she needed.

"No. I'm not mad. You cared for him and you had to feel something again just to pull this off I'm sure but I'm not mad at you for anything you had to do tonight." Her voice was so soft and soothing that Emma finally allowed her tense shoulders to fall. Physically incapable of burying Hook now so Emma turned away from his coffin.

"He wouldn't have wanted to be buried before but he liked Henry because he was Neal's son. He grew roots here. I think he wouldn't mind it now." Regina couldn't agree more and wrapped Emma up in her arms as she whispered softly they could do it together if she wanted. Regina knew a lot about burying an enemy that had always been a loved one first. She didn't have the heart to let Emma struggle in this alone.

She would never have the heart to let Emma do anything alone again. As she took up her hands she counted down and joined her true love in doing what should never be done alone. They buried him and covered him. There was no stone yet but Regina easily conjured one. It was made to say

 **out to open seas**

 **Finally home to be free**

 **here lies Killian jones**.

* * *

The next day after Emma slept most of the day to recover both emotionally and physically they held a town meeting. Informed everyone there was no more threat and that Emma was no longer a dark one. Of course Henry as curious as he wanted to know what happened. The two choose to bring him to the cemetery and give him a chance to say goodbye. He was angry they had to do this but after hearing their story he could see that there wasn't much other choice but to remove the darkness in turn killing him.

Not being particularly proud of it they both left some details out of it. Henry did not need to know the lured him in by using his feelings against him. The three went home together after a while and in doing so they all tried to move on. It too a while but they did. Emma felt more guilt than anyone and because of this Regina knew it would be a long road of reminding her that everything was better now. However this didn't keep from Henry being angry at his grandfather and this did not change for quite some time. It was cruel to Henry how he used the situation to get the Dark One back. Gold was always a coward an he would continue to be this from now on even if belle couldn't help being with him while still knowing the truth. He didn't win the sword back because he was a hero. He did it because he had a plan that he couldn't let fail.

Gold may be the Dark One again but fortunately he too knew just how powerful Emma and Regina were together especially if they didn't quite yet. It could be years or months down the road when they would learn by needing to face another villan together but he decided it wouldn't be him if he could help it. It was bad enough they were making some pretty strong wards around town now to protect people for any future problems. Those wards were easily his strength and he knew that was them hardly trying to do so. Their magic was bonding from how many times they have used it together.

When good time and peace kept on and they felt it was time Emma moved in three months later and they began living together allowing every night to be like family night. Henry felt bad with how quickly his family changed and it cost Hook his life for a while until he finally came to terms with the situation. He finally understood how dangerous the situation must have been for both his mother's when his grandpa David sat him down to explain what his parents could not.

Hook was very powerful stronger than Emma because she was the dark one first. His power feed on her connection to the darkness too. Which meant that had his mother's refused to work to get her or either one been late on helping the other they would not have made it at all. So now everyone knew they were true loves and the strongest force together. When he went home that night he hug his moms very happy they made it together. He could never take having them alive and together for granted. Not for anything because nothing could ever be better than having his family happy and whole, however complicated have a younger uncle and and younger almost sister/ younger half aunt has made it.

 ** _The end_**.

* * *

 **Reviews please!**

 ***sigh***

 **there it is just not sure if my story was just like you wanted. But I did what I could. Now I can work on my other works but again always willing to give something like this a try whenever someone wants me too. This one may have taken a little longer than it should have but like I said I mess up going off prompt. Lol had to start over a little**

 **Again sorry about any errors.**


End file.
